Love in Unusual Places
by closet geek
Summary: AU. Hitomi's going to school with our two favorite bishies. What happens when they all get parts in the school play? D/H **COMPLETED**
1. posters

  
  
Wow, new fic out (even though I haven't finished my gundam wing fic =^-^= ) Everyone behold my new obsession, DilandauXHitomi. Scarry, isn't it? Anyways, I don't own anything, Esca belongs to..who ever owns it. Oh, but Diana's mine (if you haven't guessed, she's DJ, shhh..) You can review if you see fit, but you don't have to. This was made for pure enjoyment for me, and to express how cute I think Hitomi and Dilandau would be together. Oh, this is set in AU. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked at her friend with bright eyes, holding a piece of paper up to her face. She and her friend Diana were standing in the hallway of their high school, while people moved around them, in front of a big, brightly colored poster that said 'Cinderella: try outs today after school.'   
  
"Come on DJ! It'll be fun! Try out with me."  
  
Diana glared at her friend. "Do I look like an actress? No! I'm not trying out for some stupid play! There's no force on earth that--"  
  
Hitomi smiled evilly. "I heard from Amono that Van is trying out.."  
  
Diana's lit up for a moment, then a blush spread across her cheeks. "Why would I care about that? It's not like I like him or anything."  
  
Hitomi snorted. "Right, and I'm the queen of Sheba! You like him,, everyone can see it!"  
  
Diana's blush grew. "Shut up." Hitomi smirked, knowing she had won. Something caught Diana's eye and she turned to her left, just in time to see a silver haired boy, flanked by several other boys, moving down the hallway towards them. Everyone moved out of they're way as they walked past. The boy was wearing tight jeans, with a blood red woman beater and a leather jacket over it. The other boys were wearing the same things, but instead of a red woman beater, they all had blue ones. She could hear them laughing.   
  
At the sound of the laughing, Hitomi also began to look at them, a slight frown appearing on the face. "Who the hell do they think they are?" she growled. She glared at the leader. The boy, noticing the glare, gave Hitomi a smirk and sauntered over to the two girls.   
  
"Well hello ladies, or do you classify as that?" This produced a small growl from Hitomi. He continued. "So, how are you? Pretend I care."  
  
"A lot worst off now that you are here. Why don't you just go shove it?"  
  
Dilandau tsked. "Such language." Then he noticed the poster in Hitomi's hand. "What's this?" he asked as he took it from Hitomi's hand.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
Dilandau glanced over the sheet and cracked up laughing. "You two, in a play? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Like you two could ever act."  
  
Hitomi grabbed the sheet of paper back. "We can act better then you ever could, dumbass."  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow, then assumed a theatrical pose. He cleared his throat. ""The quality of mercy is not strain'd. It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven Upon the place beneath. It is twice blest: It blesseth him that gives and him that takes*." He smiled as he finished.  
  
The girls jaws dropped. "W-what the?" Hitomi stuttered.  
  
Dilandau just kept smiling. "I took acting classes for 2 years." He said as he started to walked off. He waved his hand slightly at them. "Later Kanzaki, oh, and TRY not to trip over your feet too much today."  
  
Hitomi glared daggers at his back, searching for something to say to him. "Yeah, well I bet you and your stupid acting classes can't get you a role in the play, and even if they could, your too damn ugly to get picked anyway."   
  
Dilandau stopped in his tracks, his muscles going tense. He turned back around to Hitomi and walked over to her so that their noses were touching. "Oh yeah, well let's just see who gets picked and who doesn't. Let's make a bet Kanzaki, the person to get a part and do the best in it gets the other person to.." he searched for something, then a thought occurred to him, and a slow smirk appeared on his face. "The other person has to become a slave for a month."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Your on loser!"  
  
Dilandau kept smirking, and turned back around to his group. As they were walking away he called over his shoulder "Oh, and Kanzaki, I like a back rub every day after school, 3:00 sharp remember. You'll need to know that for when you lose."  
  
Hitomi shot one last glare at Dilandau and turned back to Diana, who was wearing a smirk on her face. "What?" she demanded. "What?" she demanded. Diana just kept smiling. "What?" she tried again.  
  
"Could you make it any more obvious?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Diana rolled her eyes. "Could your crush on him be any more obvious?"  
  
Hitomi shuttered. "C-crush? What the hell are you talking about? I do not have a crush on that jerk!!"  
  
Diana grabbed the forgotten poster and began to walk down the hall towards their next class. "Sure you don't, what was it, and I'm the queen of Sheba?" She chuckled as she entered the class. Hitomi followed her in, fuming.  
  
  
  
  
* From The Merchant of Venice - 1596 - Act IV. - Scene 1. - Rows:184-186  



	2. tryouts

Chapter 2, Chapter 2!!!! I wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed *clears throat* Wiccachic2000, attitudetwinz, Phibrizo's_Toy, Dragonslayer_stefany, Mishiko, DJ, Duet Maxwell, White winged dragon, ~*Angel_Eyes66*~, Dilandau's girl, Xelena, and Toadie…*glomps reviews* I love all of you!!! This is the most reviews for one chap I've ever gotten, errr, for one story =^-^=. Lubs you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*Note: I've changed the play to Romeo and Juliet *ducks rotten fruit* I know it's been done a MILLION times, but I actually know lines from that play, and I'm too lazy to make lines up. Plus, I think it goes with the whole, DillyXHitomi thing (think about it..)  
  
**Note: Ok, Hitomi has longer hair (bit past her shoulders) and looks more..girly. Diana has blonde hair and honey colored eyes and she's really pretty.   
  
***Note: I'd ONCE AGAIN like to that all the readers/reviews...I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* back to the fic…  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau sat on the stage in the auditorium with Miguel, Biore, and Dalet.  
  
"I still don't see why your trying to prove yourself to Hitomi Dilandau. Does it really matter what she thinks?"  
  
Dilandau shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, not really. It'll be interesting to win the bet though." He finished, smiling evilly.  
  
Miguel snickered. "Sure, sure. Your not trying to impress her at ALL."  
  
That gave Dilandau a start. "W-what??"  
  
"Come on Dilandau, everyone knows you have a thing for Kanzaki!" Biore said matter-of-factly.  
  
Dilandau's jaw fell. "WHAT??? I do NOT have a thing for Kanzaki. She's a little brat that I like to torment, that's it!"  
  
Dalet rolled his eyes. "You mean you don't think she's hot? She's gorgeous!"  
  
Biore nodded his head in agreement. "She has a body that just won't quit."  
  
Dilandau look horrified. "Sure she's cute, but"  
  
"Ha, you just admitted that you think she's cute! What else aren't you telling us?"  
  
"Nothing, cuz I don't like her!"  
  
"Don't believe you."  
  
"Well, here she comes." Miguel said, pointing to the door.   
Sure enough, Hitomi had stepped in the door that very second, Van and Diana trailing after her, laughing together. Hitomi and Diana were still wearing shorts and a tank top from their previous volleyball practice. All the guys jaws dropped. 'Holy shit!' Dilandau thought to himself. 'She's IS really hot! Why the hell didn't I see it bef……no, ok, this is KANZAKI we're talking about here, she is NOT hot! Sure she has nice legs and a nice upper build……no! WRONG! BAD THOUGHTS!' Hitomi noticed their staring, and with a smirk, sauntered over to where they were sitting.  
  
"So Albatou," she said with a smirk. "Ready to lose miserably?"  
  
Dilandau's jaw snapped back into place, a menacing look plastered on his face. "Don't hold you breath Kanzaki. Or better yet, do."  
  
Hitomi chuckled. "Whatever. Look, I'm being all nice and stuff and offering you a chance to back out now. Save some face before you are horribly embarrassed."  
  
Dilandau sneered. "Me, lose to you? I don't think so. I'll wipe the floor with you."  
  
Hitomi snorted, and would have retorted, if Folken, the director hadn't stepped into the fray. He clapped his hands.  
  
"Ok, now. Who's trying out here?"  
  
Dilandau and Hitomi glared at each other as they raised up their hands.   
  
"Ok, how about you guys?" he said, looking at Biore, Miguel and Dalet. They shook their heads fearfully and stepped back.   
  
"Anyone else?" he asked, casting his glance around the room. A few other people, including Van and Diana, raised their hands.  
  
Folken clapped his hands again. "Ok, lets start then. First I want to see how good everyone is. Mr. Albatou" he said, turning to Dilandau. "You start with the role of Romeo" he handed him a script "Take it from page 45, line 39." Dilandau took the book, and licked his tongue out at Hitomi. He jumped up on stage, waiting for his cue. "And who shall we have as our Juliet?" He looked around, his eyes finally resting on Hitomi. "Miss Kanzaki, why don't you give it a shot?" he asked, handing her a script. Hitomi hoisted herself up on stage, giving Dilandau a smirk.   
  
Folken sat down on his char in front of the stage. "Ok, why don't you start Dilandau. Take it from the balcony scene."  
  
Dilandau smiled. "Get ready to lose Kanzaki." He whispered to her. In a louder voice he began. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" He smiled as everyone stared dumbstruck at him. He bowed mockingly to Hitomi. 'Let's see her beat that' he thought.   
  
'Wow, he's amazing!' Hitomi thought to herself.  
  
"Now Hitomi, read line 50 and down, but skip Romeo's line in 55, just keep reading."  
  
She took a deep breath. 'Let's she if I can beat that.' She began to read her lines. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes, Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." She smiled and took a bow. 'I can't believe I just did that.'  
  
The theater was dead silent. Everyone just stared at Hitomi. 'She can act?' was the thought going through most minds. Suddenly Diana and Van stood up and started to clap. Then everyone stood up and clapped. Even Dilandau, who was awestruck at the beautiful girl next to him, began to clap. Hitomi turned to look at Dilandau, confusion marring her face, but then she began to smile, a light dust of red spilling over her cheeks.   
  
Folken stood up and smiled. "I think we've just found our new Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"What?!?!" Dilandau and Hitomi both yelled at the same time.  
  
"I can't work with him!"  
  
"I can't work with her!"  
  
Folken raised his hands to silence them. "It's already been decided. You two are the staring roles. I'd suggest you two trying to practice together."  
  
"What? I have to spend EXTRA time with him?"   
  
Dilandau glared. "Gee thanks Kanzaki." He said sarcastically. To Hitomi it seemed a bit hurt also.   
  
"No arguments you two. I'd also suggest you start practicing soon. Now, next two please." He said, gesturing to Van and Diana.  
  
Hitomi and Dilandau hopped down from the stage, awkwardly standing together. It was Hitomi who broke the silence.   
  
"So what about tomorrow morning and after school in the park?" she asked.  
  
"W-what?" Dilandau said, blushing. 'Did she just ask me out? Nah, that would never happen. I'd be nice to go out with her though-'  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes. "I meant for practicing dumbass!"  
  
'Damn it!' "I knew that! Fine, tomorrow after school." He turned to leave with his friends. "Oh, and try not to be late Hitomi!" he called over his shoulder as he exited the theater.   
  
Hitomi glared at the swinging doors. 'And I thought a miracle had happened and he was suddenly being…hold on a sec, did he just call me Hitomi?'  



	3. practicing

  
  
Chapter 3, Chapter 3! Again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, this is for you guys, and of course dj (who bullied me into writing this tonight! ^-^) I don't own anything here (except diana, oh and bree) so don't sue, I don't own anything anyways. So, enjoy minna!!  
  
  
  
"Took ya long enough." Dilandau said boredly as a yawning Hitomi walked up to him in the park. Dilandau was sitting under a Sakura tree, watching Hitomi walk up to him..  
  
"Oh be quiet. It's not like I get up two hours before school every day. I am kind of tired you know."  
  
Dilandau looked over her array of clothes. "Awww, you dressed up just for me!" he said sarcastically. Hitomi just glared. She had on a baggy hoddie and a pair of track pants.  
  
"Lets just get started ok? Before I fall asleep."  
  
Dilandau moved over so she could sit next to him under the tree. "So, what does the lovely lady want to do first? Me thinks sleep." He said, trying to make her laugh. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself as the words left his mouth.   
  
Hitomi looked at him in confusion, as a small smile broke out on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned back unto the Sakura tree, in-avertedly leaning on Dilandau too. "We could either start from the beginning, or we could start from the end."  
  
Dilandau snorted. "Indecisive, aren't we?"  
  
"If I wasn't so tired, I'd hit you. But anyways, we should start practicing. Why don't we just start from the end and work our way back."  
  
Dilandau shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his script book. "Why not?" He began to leaf through the book. "So, the last scene we have together is.." he stopped "o-ok, why don't we start from the beginning." He said, blushing. 'I can't do this scene with her. I really want to, but..I just couldn't.'  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes to see Dilandau blushing. She grabbed the book from his hands and leafed through it to the last scene. She began to read down the page, then reaching their parts, began to blush also. 'It had to be the kissing scene didn't it.' "W-well, we're g-going to have to do this sometime, why not now?"  
  
Dilandau cleared his throat. "Ok, well lay down."  
  
If it was possible, Hitomi blush grew larger. "W-What??"  
  
Dilandau rolled his eyes. "To do the scene dumbass, what did you think? That I was telling you to get down so I could screw your brains out?"   
  
'I wish' he thought.  
  
'I wish' she thought.  
  
"N-no." But she lay down anyway, closing her half way.   
  
Dilandau grabbed his script book and began to read the lines, looking down at Hitomi sweetly.   
  
'I almost wish he wasn't acting that out.' Thought Hitomi dreamily.  
  
"How oft when men are at the point of death Have they been merry! which their keepers call A lightning before death: O, how may I Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
  
O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night Depart again: here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" he finished, pretending to chug a vital of poison.  
  
Hitomi had trouble fighting back a smile. 'He's amazing.' She thought.   
  
Dilandau kneeled down by Hitomi and held her hand, his face turning bright red." O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He bent over Hitomi, drawing his face close to hers. She could feel his breath hot on her face. Her eyes snapped open to see him gazing down at her face. The world melted around them. They could feel electric shocks running through their bodies as their faces closed in, diminishing the distance.   
  
'He's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me!'  
  
'I'm gonna kiss her, I'm gonna kiss her, I'm gonna-'  
  
Both their thought came to a crashing halt as something small and furry burst in between them, making them loose hold of each other and roll to either side of the object.  
  
"Bree! There you are!" said a young voice. Hitomi and Dilandau looked up to see a young boy, around the age of ten, with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes scolding the small furry dog. "Look what you've done, your bothering these people." He wagged a small finger at the dog.  
  
Hitomi hoisted herself to her feet, not daring to look at Dilandau.   
  
"Is this your dog?" she asked, slightly annoyed, but trying not to sound it.   
  
The young boy bowed in front of her. "Yes. I'm sorry that she disturbed you. She managed to break out of her leash."  
  
"Oh, that's ok.."  
  
"Chid."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "It's ok, Chid. She's a very nice dog." Hitomi bent down to give the dog a pat on the head.  
  
Dilandau stood up also, glaring at the dog. "Mutt." He muttered.   
  
Hitomi glared at Dilandau.  
  
Chid had by then place the dogs collar back on her. "There. She should be able to get away anymore. Again, I'm very sorry for the disturbance. Bye!" With that, he turned around and jogged out of their site.  
  
Hitomi looked anywhere but at Dilandau. "So, I think that's enough practicing for today, d-don't you think?" she asked, still not looking at him.   
  
Dilandau shrugged, wishing they could re-do the last scene, but not brave enough to ask. "Whatever." Was all he said.  
  
Hitomi checked her watch. "Ok, an hour until school starts." She sat back down and grabbed her book bag. "Chem time."  
  
Dilandau sat down next to her, still keeping his distance. "Huh?"  
  
Hitomi looked up at him. "Oh, I didn't finish my chem last night. I just don't understand this stuff!!!" she said,, exasperated.  
  
Dilandau looked over her shoulder at the books. "Naming huh?"  
  
"Yes. I don't understand how to do the stupid naming of molecules."  
  
Dilandau moved closer to her, forgetting the scene a few minutes beforehand, and pointed to the book. "It's actually easy, all you have to do is us the same rules for ionic naming, but use mono, di, tri, etc, for the beginnings of the oxides."  
  
Hitomi just stared at him.  
  
Dilandau sighed. "Ok, see this little number after the O?"  
  
"Yeah, two."  
  
"Ok, that means is dioxide. If there was a three there, it would be tri, and if it was a four, it would be tetra, etc, etc. Get it?"  
  
Hitomi smiled at him. "I actually think I do! Thanks Dilly."  
  
Dilandau choked. "What did you just call me?!?!"  
  
Hitomi continued to smile. "Dilly."  
  
Dilandau glared, but it was more playful then angry. "Fine..Hit Me."  
  
Hitomi smacked him in the arm. "DON'T call me that! I get enough of it from my bratty brother."  
  
Dilandau hold his hands up in defeat. "Fine 'tomi."  
  
Hitomi smiled cutely. "That's better." She checked her watch again. "We should start going soon, schools starting."   
  
Dilandau stood up and held his hand out to Hitomi. "Come on."  
  
Hitomi grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up. Once she was up, she started to turn, but her feet got caught in her book bag, and she fell forward onto Dilandau, their lips touching. As soon as they touched, Hitomi pulled away.   
  
"Oh my God! I'm really really sorry! I tripped up in my book bag, and I feel, and-" Dilandau silenced her with a hard kiss on the mouth, pulling her to him. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. He slowly put his arms around her waist, massaging her back. Hitomi moaned into his mouth as she put her hands to his head, playing with his silver locks.   
  
When they pulled away from each other, they were both gasping for air, their faces red. They smiled at each other, still in each others arms.  
  
"That was amazing." Dilandau said softly to her. Hitomi nodded in response.  
  
Suddenly they could hear a bell in the background. Hitomi glanced at her watch again. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for first period. Damn you and you free period!" She hastily gave a swift kiss on the mouth, grabbing the books and running toward the school. She turned around, and whilst jogging backwards, gave a quick. "Later Dayz!" and then was gone from his site.   
  
Dilandau put a hand up to his mouth were she had kissed him, and smiled. 'Maybe something could happen after all.' He though, as he grabbed his jacket, heading for the school after Hitomi.  
  
  



	4. fittings

I'm back and over my writers block (that's the smallest writers block I've ever had!) Thanks as always to my muse who gave m motivation to write this, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love you people!   
  
*Note: I know that I've previously described Diana, but now I'm gonna change her. She now has dark brown eyes and long, think brown hair (that I bet she lets Hitomi play with.. *glare*. Gomen!   
  
  
  
"Hold still Hitomi!!" Diana growled around the pins in her mouth as she adjusted Hitomi's skirt. "I can't lower the hem is you keep moving."   
  
Hitomi whimpered. "I'm afraid your gonna stick me with those pins."   
  
"I will if you don't stop moving!" Hitomi froze, not moving an inch.   
  
Dilandau burst out laughing for the side. Hitomi and Diana glared at him. "Don't laugh, your next tights boy." Hitomi giggled as Dilandau immediately sobered.   
  
"I don't see why I have to wear fricken tights."   
  
"Remember honey, there not just tights, their pansy assed tights." Hitomi told her fuming boyfriend. Ever since the morning in the park, they had been growing closer and closer, until a couple days ago when Dilandau had asked her out. She quickly said yes, of course.   
  
Diana sighed longingly. "You guys are so cute together! I wish I had a boyfriend." She looked back to the skirts bottom, pouting as she sewed up the new hem.   
  
"Well you would if you would just tell Van how you feel." Hitomi said gently to her friend.   
  
Diana looked up at Hitomi and blushed. "I could never do that, you know that!"   
  
"Well maybe he likes you too."   
  
Dilandau snorted and muttered something about women.   
  
Hitomi turned to face him, pins flying everywhere. "What was that?" she said deadpanned.   
  
Dilandau shrugged. "I just meant that you women have it all wrong. Guys don't like when girls make the first move."   
  
"Aww..does it make you feel less manly?" Hitomi asked teasingly. She put a hand to her forehead. "Poor widdle guys." She snorted, then turned back to her friend. "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot."   
  
Dilandau pouted and when over to Hitomi, wrapping his arms around her from behind, being careful not to gab himself with any pins. "Don't you really think that?" he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck. Hitomi melted into his embrace.   
  
"Yes." She said.   
  
Dilandau growled playfully then turned her around in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.   
  
Diana stepped back and smiled. They were really cute together. She mentally sighed. 'I wonder if Van and I could be that cute.' She thought. 'Nah, he'd never notice me in a million years.' She sighed again, this time audibly. The couple didn't notice though, they were too wrapped up in each other. Just then a knock came on the door, and Van peaked his head in. He looked around until he saw Diana, then smiled.   
  
"Hi Di, is now a good ti-what are they doing?" he asked, looking at Hitomi and Dilandau.   
  
"Their trying to lick the backs of each others necks from the front." She said, blushing at being to near to Van.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Hitomi had broken away from Dilandau, much to his disappointment, and had turned around in his arms, looking at the two other people in the room.   
  
"Oh hey Van" she said, giving a little wave. She then turned to Diana. "So Di, are you done not, I mean, can I get out of this stupid dress yet?"   
  
Diana smiled and took the pins out of mouth. "Yeah, it's done."   
  
Hitomi giggled and broke out of Dilandau's arms, spinning in a circle. "So, how does it look?"   
  
Dilandau looked at her with surprise, loosing his ability to speak. He stared at her with an open mouth.   
  
Diana giggled. "I'm guessing you like the dress?" All Dilandau could do was nod his head. Both girls giggled and Van shook his head, and slight smile on his face.   
  
Hitomi when into the bathroom, quickly changing into her normal clothes. While she was gone, Dilandau turned to Diana. "Since she's done and Van's already here, can I get my fitting later, because we have to go get the stuff for tonight. Are you two still coming?" he asked them.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it!"   
  
"Tell me again why were having a party for the play with just us four if there's another cast party on the day before opening night?"   
  
Dilandau shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Hitomi wanted one."   
  
Van smirked. "*cough*whipped*cough*"   
  
Dilandau narrowed his eyes, but was stopped from moving by Hitomi who had just come out of the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Nah, whips are so dominatrix, I prefer more..conventional methods." She smiled evily.   
  
Diana rolled her eyes. "Get out of here you two before I throw up!"   
  
Hitomi smiled and passed the dress to Diana. Grabbing her boyfriend's hand she made her way out the door. "See you at 7" she called behind her.   
  
Van turned back to Diana. "So" he said, smiling. "Work your magic Di."   
  
Diana smiled at Van, shaking her head slightly. "Just get up there" she said, pointing to the platform (1). Van complied, hoping up.   
  
"So, what is my costume? And does it include tights?" he asked, shuddering.   
  
Diana snickered. "Yes it does." Van looked at her with fear. "But don't worry, you have big robes to hide them, unlike Romeo." she chuckled.   
  
"I think it's cool that Hitomi and Dilandau get t be Romeo and Juliet, they fit the part, don't cha think?"   
  
"Yeah. They're so sweet together." Diana smiled dreamily.   
  
Van looked uncomfortable. He looked at Diana's face, amazed for the hundredth time by her beauty. 'She's gorgeous.' he thought wistfully. 'I have to ask her now, if I don't, I'll never work up the nerve again.'. e cleared his throat, unaware that Diana had been talking.   
  
"..she rants on and on about him and..Van? Are you listening?"   
  
"Oh, sorry no. I dazed off for a second." Diana raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "So, Diana, I was wondering..." he looked at her, then blushed. "Uh, nevermind." 'Damn it damn it damn it!'   
  
"What? Tell me!"   
  
"I was just wondering...."   
  
"Uh-huh?"   
  
"Well" he hid his face underneath his bangs. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothecastpartywithme.."   
  
Diana sat in silence, a look of confusion on her face, as she processed the information. 'Did he just...' Suddenly, she gave a whoop of joy and launched herself into Van's arms, knocking him off the platform. They both ended up on the floor with Diana on top, hugging Van.   
  
"Of course I'll go with you!" she said to him, not letting him go.   
  
Van's face broke out into a smile and he began to hug her back. They sat in silence like that for a little while, still holding each other.   
  
"I've been waiting for this for so long" Van whispered into her ear.   
  
Diana pulled away from Van so that their noses were touching. "So have I" she whispered back.   
  
Van looked into Diana's chocolate brown eyes. Then he became aware of their closeness. He gulped. Slowly he moved his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He brought his lips down to her waiting ones, revealing in the sweetness.   
  
Diana closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. She leaned against him. When they broke away from each other, Diana leaned her head on his chest, contently listening to his heart beat and taking him in. She breathed in his scent. 'He smells like outdoors., or a field. I could get used to this.' She sighed contently and snuggled into his embrace.   
  
"So I guessing its a yes." Van said, brushing his lips across her cheek.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"A yes to go with me to the dance." he said, blushing.   
  
"I don't know, maybe you should re-ask me." she said, smirking.   
  
Van growled softly into her ear. "Fine then." He pushed away from her slightly, straightening up. He then cleared his throat. "I, Van Slaznar de Fanel, am asking you, Diana..." he paused.   
  
Diana hid a smile. "Diana Jennette Lavariel."   
  
"Ok then. I, Van Slaznar de Fanel, a asking you, Diana Jennette Lavariel, to go to the cast party with me, and.." he continued, blushing. "to be my girlfriend."   
  
Diana gasped, then her face broke out into a smile. "Of course I will."   
  
Van smiled a brilliant smile and brought her lips down to his once more.   
  
"Thank you....dj." he said when he pulled away.   
  
Diana raised an eyebrow. "Dj?"   
  
"Call it a pet name." he said.   
  
Diana snuggled into his arms once more. "This is nice, I wish we could stay like this..... oh shoot! What time is it?" she asked frantically.   
  
"Umm..almost 6?"   
  
She jumped up and pulled Van up after her. "We have to go!" she said, grabbing her bookbag.   
  
"Why?" Van asked, puzzled.   
  
"We have to grab some food before we head over to Hitomi's."   
  
She went over to the door and turned around. She smiled at Van. "Coming or what?"   
  
Van blushed and headed out the door together with Diana.   
  
  
  
  
  
(1)- you know those standing thingys that you stand on when you get fitted for something?


	5. party

Back from that long vacation. I've been so incredubly busy with everything that i've neglected my story. But in that time I did see Harry Potter and The Lord o the Ring..the two best movies in history!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i love you all! *hugs* Sorry if this chapter has no real point to it, but I couldn't really come up with a plot twist (that wouldn't go against my Hitomi/Dilandau religion). So here it is, in all it's boring intiraty. It should get more interesting soon though (i hope!).   
  
Oh, and one last note. The spell check is screwed up on my mom's computer (that would be this one) so if there are any spelling mistakes (which there will be) gomen!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 a  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why ARE we doing this again?" Dilandau asked his girlfriend as he took the bags of chips out of the grouchery bag. "There is going to be a cast party, or did you forget?"  
  
Hitomi turned around and glared at her boyfriend. "No I didn't forget. I just wanted to have a little get together for just the four of us."  
  
"Still looking for a good reason."  
  
"Oh come on! We're making memories here!"  
  
Dilandau snickered.  
  
Hitomi gave him an exasperated look, but wisely droped the subject.   
  
An hour later, when they had finished putting everything out and cleaning the room a bit, they both sank down unto the couch. Hitomi rested her head on Dilandau shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelt like an odd combination between leather, colonge, and cigarettes.   
  
"You know" she said, breaking the silence, "You should really stop smoking, it's bad for your health."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders as best he could. "I do alot of things tht are bad for my health, it prefects my bad boy image. Smoke, ride my bike" at her wierd look he added "motorcycle. Plus dating you.."  
  
Hitomi smaed him in the cheast. "Why is dating me dangerous?"  
  
He rubbed the spot where she had just hit. "Thank you for proving my point tomi."  
  
She chuckled and lay her head back down on his cheast. She let out a long, content sigh.   
  
"I never want this to end."  
  
Dilandau kissed the top of her head. "Why would it?" He played with her hair. "Who whould've thought this would have happened." he said softly, more to himself then her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was just thinking, two months ag, if someone had said that we'd be together I would have probably laughed, well, after kicking their ass."  
  
"Me too..well, leaing out the kciking ass part." She looked up into his eyes. "I never saw this coming."  
  
Dilandau gave a half smile, and was about to speak, when a knock, more like a banging, came at the door.  
  
  
"Come on guys" said the person on the other side. "I know your in there!"Hitomi rolled her eyes and got off the couch. "Coming Di."  
  
"Come on Hitomi, it's really cold out here!!! Open up!"  
  
Hitomi walked over to the door and opened it, revealing two very cold people. She looked outside as they hurried in. "When did it start snowing?" (1)  
  
"Oh, when we were about HALF WAY HERE! Argh! I got soaked." Diana said as she brushed the last unmelted snowflakes out of her hair.  
  
"And your saying I didn't?" Van said, also brushing the snow off of him.  
  
Diana licked out her tounge and went to sit in a chair in the living room. Van followed cloe behind, to the amusment of the two other people in the room. Hitomi snickered, while Dilandau made a whip cracking sound.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) It's the winter ok? Go along with it. 


	6. ending (finally)

Hey, back with another chapter! (today's a snow day and I had nothing better to do) This story now officially has no point to it. The plot line is dead and it's not coming back. I thought about killing someone off to make some changes but then I realized that that would be evil and I could never kill dilly or van off..well, maybe van. *hides from dj* So, in conclusion I'd like to apologize for what this story has become. It was so nice in the beginning..with an actual plot line *sigh*  
  
  
So, I just finished reading the last chapter because I typed it on notepad and I didn't save it on my hard drive and I forgot what happened, and I realized that, oh my god I have horrible grammar and I can't spell. I'm extremely sorry for the last chapter's spelling and grammar!! Gomen!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 (final chapter where nothing really important happens except for major fluff)  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked in the mirror in her dressing room and took a deep breath. There was no way she could do this! She had looked out through the curtain and saw the rows upon rows of people that had already arrived. She put her head in her arms and closed her eyes. What a time to get stage fright. She heard someone come in the door and seconds later she felt a pair of warm arms around her middle.  
  
  
"Hey" Dilandau breathed in her ear.  
  
  
Hitomi turned around in his arms and lay her head on his chest. She looked down at his attire and burst out laughing.   
  
  
"You're wearing tights"  
  
  
Dilandau glared at her.  
  
  
"We all have to wear them," said a voice from the doorway. The couple turned to see Van standing in the doorway with a laughing Diana at his side.  
  
  
When Diana's giggles finally subsided she turned to Hitomi.   
  
  
"So, you ready to go on stage Juliet?"  
  
  
Hitomi groaned and buried her head in Dilandau's arms.   
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
Diana looked confused and Dilandau mouthed 'stage fright' to her.  
  
  
Van looked at her watch. "Well you'd better be ready son as we have to go on in" he checked his watch. "2 minutes."  
  
  
Hitomi jumped out of Dilandau's arms and started to fix her make up. When she was sure it was perfect she grabbed Dilandau's arm and pulled him out the door.   
  
  
"Better get this over with." She muttered.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
{{After the play}}  
  
  
  
Diana smiled and bounced around Hitomi's dressing room. "Wow, wasn't that amazing! That was so perfect guys! We should do more plays! Didn't that give you a rush?"  
  
  
Hitomi, Dilandau and Van looked at her strangely.   
  
  
"Yes Di, now if you'd just sit down and stop acting like a freak we could go home."  
  
  
Diana licked out her tongue but sat down.   
  
  
Dilandau stood up behind Hitomi and began to massage her shoulders. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hitomi just sighed.  
  
  
Van smiled evilly. "Well, I hope that was fun because it just so happens that another play is starting soon..anyone wanna give phantom of the opera a try?" He gave a yelp as everyone threw whatever they could find at him. "Just asking"  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
*hangs head* that had to be the worst chapter I've ever written. *sigh* Oh well. If you really feel it's necessary you can leave a review... 


End file.
